<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she lives (in a daydream with me) by aclowder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129658">she lives (in a daydream with me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclowder/pseuds/aclowder'>aclowder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Talk, Begging, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fingering, Lesbians, Pain, Slow Burn, Violence, based in the 1860's, cute love story, lesbian smut, reader is alexander graham bell's sister, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclowder/pseuds/aclowder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the horror, if your neighbor's knew, that you had eyes for no man but a woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your brother and you work tirelessly on ways to combat Starrick daily. So, when the Frye twins pay a visit you’re always delighted. Even if it was only Evie, you would be satisfied. </p><p>You answer the door happily to them each time, prepared to have tea and discuss your latest issue until Alec buts in and you’re left without being able to spend extra time staring at Evie. On top of being an inventor, you’ve begun to take afternoon-classes geared towards women who enjoy art. You tell Alec it’s a book club, lying straight to his face to keep him from inquiring about your sketchbook. It was nearly filled and you dreaded turning it in. </p><p>The pages were filled with Evie. Nearly every page was a drawing of either her or women you saw in the parks, walking with their friends, holding hands, linking arms, hugging one another- you saw Evie in every one of them. However, now that you’ve begun taking these classes and drawing more you’ve got little time to yourself. Between classes, inventing with your brother, and running errands, you could barely focus on anything at all. </p><p>“Y/n.” Alec gains your attention from the door. You turn around in your chair. “Did you invite someone over?” </p><p>“No.” You reply, confused. “Why would I?” </p><p>“Then, we’re in trouble.” He closes the door behind him, locking it and shedding his coat and hat, wet from the rain. Worry clenches your heart. </p><p>“Trouble? Alec, what have you said-” </p><p>“It’s not me this time, Sister.” Still confused, you get to your feet. “It seems to be you.” </p><p>“How do you know it’s me?” You ask, approaching the window. With concern on his face, he shuts the blinds. </p><p>“You’ve got a stalker.” He says, obviously worried. He crosses the room to the telegram and begins to send a message. </p><p>“A stalker?!” You peak out from behind the blinds and find a blighter standing on the pavement across the street, staring at the house. You close them again quickly. </p><p>“Who are you sending a telegram to?” You cross the room to stand behind Alec, your hands settling on his shoulders. </p><p>“Mr. Green.” He replies. “He may be able to send the Frye twins to give us a hand.” </p><p>You nod, worriedly sitting back down in your chair and biting your nails. Your paperwork lays abandoned for the day as you nervously wait for the twins to arrive. Alec sends you upstairs eventually, telling you to make a cup of tea to calm down. You sit away from the window, looking down at the newspaper Alec had bought that morning. It’s nearing time for you to leave for your art class when the twins arrive. </p><p>“Y/n! Our guests have arrived!” Alec calls up. The door closes and locks before you can get down the stairs. </p><p>“Henry told us you might have a stalker?” Evie says, looking concerned. You would swoon if it weren’t for the worry curling in your stomach. </p><p>“Alec noticed him early today. He’s a blighter, one of the big guys, he’s been standing across the street all day.” Jacob approaches the curtains and pulls them aside as you speak. </p><p>“I don’t know how long he’s been following me for.” You say to Evie, your nerves showing through. She puts an arm on your shoulder, a soft comfort. </p><p>“Do you have anywhere to go this afternoon?” Evie asks. You nod, indicating your bag in the entryway. </p><p>“I have a book-club that starts in about an hour. I walk there.” You reply. Evie pulls her hand away from your shoulder and you want to keep it there more than anything. </p><p>“I’ll follow you, then.” Evie says. “Take your normal route and by the time you arrive at your book club he’ll be gone.” </p><p>You don’t pretend to know her skill in assassination, despite the rumors you’ve heard about their line of work. It must be scary for them, you think often, or maybe it's a rush to run across the rooftops and complete a mission. </p><p>“Are you sure?” You ask Evie as you put on your cloak and bag. She smiles at you sweetly and your heart skips a beat. </p><p>“I’ve done this before, you mustn't worry about me.” She replies. You leave out the front door, trying your hardest to ignore the man across the street when he begins to follow you. </p><p>Thoughts of what would happen to you if he managed to get past Evie consume your mind. It’s a silly thought, you remind yourself, a simple blighter henchmen isn’t going to get by an assassin. But still, you can’t get your mind away from it. The blade sheathed in your pocket is your only weapon and even if you were to try and use it the action would be futile- he could easily overpower you with shear mass alone. </p><p>You pick up your pace, walking swiftly now. Just as you reach for the knife in your pocket a hand reaches out of an alley and pulls you in. You squeak in surprise and pull the knife from your pocket. </p><p>“Evie!” You whisper-yell in surprise as she pins you to the alleyway’s wall. She chuckles but doesn’t release you. “I could have-” </p><p>“Could have what, love?” She interrupts you. You sigh. </p><p>And you thought Jacob was the playful one. </p><p>“I have a knife in my pocket.” You whisper to her. Her eyebrows raise and you blush, feeling silly. “I could have hurt you.” </p><p>“You’re right.” She says, almost mocking you. “You could have hurt me.” </p><p>“Don’t say it like that!” You insist, feeling even more silly now. How could you even think of hurting an assassin? As if you could ever get close enough. </p><p>“You looked awfully cute when I surprised you.” She flirts. Skeptical, you narrow your eyes at her. </p><p>“Have you been replaced?” You ask, obviously joking. “Is this a thing assassin’s can do? Become other assassins?” </p><p>“Of course not. I’m still just Evie.” She offers you her arm and you take it, still blushing a little. </p><p>“It’s just that,” you cast a look over your shoulder, there are people just down the street crowding around something, you don’t need to see the body to know who it is, “I would expect this flirting from Jacob, not so much you.” </p><p>“You don’t like it?” Evie asks. “Truthfully, there is a certain someone I’ve been trying to impress recently and I wanted to gauge your reaction when I spoke like that.” </p><p>“It’s okay!” You rush, hoping she never stops calling you cute and joking with you. “You have a special someone in mind, though? Who is it?” </p><p>“Ah…” She smiles, a faint blush coming to her cheeks, “it’s no one, really.” </p><p>“Not another assassin?” You think of Mr. Green, they spend a lot of time together and are both assassin’s. Evie hums. </p><p>“No.” She says. “Not another assassin. I crave domestic life with this person.” </p><p>“You’re a very good judge of character.” You say, complimenting her easily. You get to the building your art class is held in. “I’m sure whoever it is, is perfect for you.” </p><p>“I sure hope so.” She says as she watches you walk into the building, wishing you knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. if only these hills (went on forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie accompanies you to your cousin's countryside property to hear new intel about the templars in London. But, is that her only reason?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it starts to get colder, you start to see the twins more. You’ve since left the art class, but you haven’t stopped drawing her, haven’t even slowed down. There are two sketchbooks full of Evie that sit in silence in your bookshelf. Alec is clueless, your lovely brother. You’ve been steadily interrupting Starrick’s messages and giving missions to the twins, happy to watch his downfall from afar. </p><p>This week you’re heading to your cousins house in the countryside for two days. He’s got some information on Starrick’s latest developments that he fears will be intercepted. You don’t mind, really, you assure him- taking a work trip to the countryside and visiting family seemed like a good break from the city. </p><p>“Alec, I’ve got it, really.” You say as you lug your suitcase out to the carriage. “You’re hand is injured anyways-” </p><p>“Let me help you, Y/n.” Before you have realized he’s there and can protest Jacob lifts your suitcase from your hands and into the back of the carriage. </p><p>“Oh.” You say as he closes it. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” He says, accepting your thanks. </p><p>“Where are you headed to?” Evie asks, standing beside her brother. You press down the creases of your dress, conscious now of how you look. </p><p>“My cousin has some information on Starrick that he fears will get intercepted. I’m heading into the countryside for two days to get the information.” You explain. You look back to your brother and smile. </p><p>“Alec will still be here, though. If you guys need anything.” You say, reaching back to pat him on the arm. You’re going to miss him. </p><p>“May I accompany you?” Evie asks. You turn back to her, immediately blushing at the idea of being alone in a carriage with her for hours on end. “I’d like to hear this information as well.” </p><p>“Of course.” Alec replies before you can. “It’s dangerous to travel alone.” </p><p>“Yes.” Evie agrees, still looking at you. You make eye contact. “Dangerous.” </p><p>You can help but think she’s probably going to be the most dangerous thing on the road during this trip. You step into the carriage and sit across from her, blinds pulled closed to try and keep out the cold. You had worn thick stockings doubled up and your heaviest outerwear but it would do nothing to keep out the biting air during the trip, that you knew. Why did England have to get so cold so quickly? It’s barely october! </p><p>“You don’t seem too happy about this trip.” Evie comments as you blow hot air over your already cold fingers. You’re barely twenty minutes outside the city. </p><p>“I wish my cousin would understand that I hate to travel.” You reply. “Especially during winter.” </p><p>“Here.” She pulls your hands away from your face and folds them between her’s. Curse these gloves, you think, if only they were off I would be able to hold her hands in mine. </p><p>“You’re so warm.” You say, blushing as your hands heat up quickly. </p><p>“It’s an assassin’s trick.” She says. You perk up. </p><p>“Really?” You ask, excited to learn anything you can about her profession. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t interesting to you. She laughs. </p><p>“No.” She says, voice wavered with laughter. You laugh, embarrassed. </p><p>“How did-” You interrupt her giggling to ask the question that’s been playing on your mind. “How is it going with your certain someone? Any progress?” </p><p>“None at all.” She says, disappointed. You frown with her, wondering how you could help her. Evie moves her hands from yours and the cold air swallows them up again as her warm hands touch your cheeks. </p><p>“Don’t let my romantic troubles worry you. I hate to see you frown.” Evie says. You wonder how you’re still cold with how hard you’re blushing. At least now you could blame it on the cold. She pulls her hands away and you advert your eyes. </p><p>“I wish I could help.” No I don’t, you think, I want nothing more than for you to be mine and no one else’s. </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Evie glances from your face to your hands, “this person is incredibly oblivious. They could fall face first into any romantic advance I make and still think we’re only friends.” </p><p>“You should write them and confess.” You suggest. “Oftentimes, when I feel as though I can’t speak how I feel, I write myself letters.” </p><p>“That is a wonderful idea, Y/n.” Evie says. You wish she would say your name forever, only your name. You smile at her. “Would that be your preferred way to confess your love?” </p><p>“I’ve actually been drawing-” shut your mouth, y/n- “so I think I would draw them a portrait.” </p><p>“You draw?” Evie asks, intrigued. Oh no, you think, how will I explain to her that my entire sketchbook is only her? “May I see?”<br/>

“Oh, I don’t have my sketchbooks. I left them at home.” You lie. Your sketchbooks are tucked away in your suitcase with your charcoal. She can’t know, she can’t ever see them. </p><p>“You’ll have to show me then.” Evie says, looking at you with something in her eyes that makes you want to hide in embarrassment. “What a fantastic skill to have.” </p><p>“It’s nothing special, really!” You insist, waving your hands dismissively. “I only took a class for a month or so. I’m barely satisfied with my skill.” </p><p>“I think it’s very fitting of you.” Evie says. This time, when you blush, you don’t think you can brush it off as being the cold air. </p><p>Your cousin’s house hasn’t changed any since you were last there years ago. He has you and Evie housed in the backhouse, something he affectionately calls the ‘family-suite’. John’s wife, Anne, serves dinner but leaves the room afterward so that you can discuss his information. </p><p>“So, John, please tell us what intel you have on the Templars.” Evie starts the conversation after dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. she keeps me (warm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John, caring cousin, forgot to inform you upon arrival that there is only one bed in the family-suite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe they’re behind the robberies.” You say as you walk back to the family-suite with Evie that evening. Catching up with John had been refreshing indeed. </p><p>“It makes sense.” Evie says. You hum, deep in thought. </p><p>“Actually,” She says, pausing in her walking beside you. You look back at her, stopped mid-stride. “Shall we walk the property? It’s been long since I was in the countryside.” </p><p>“And you would like to share that time with me?” You ask, something of a flirty lilt in your voice as you take her extended hand. As soon as the confidence is there, it’s gone when she looks at you and smiles. </p><p>“I would spend all my time with you if I could.” She says as you begin to walk the footpath on the property. You blush deeply, looking down at the ground. </p><p>“You would find me boring, I think.” You say, moving your eyes from the ground to the forest around you. It’s gorgeous in the fall, leaves barely clinging on as the cold air is settling in. </p><p>“You, boring? The inventor and artist? Are there two of you where the other one is a boring woman with no taste?” Evie asks. You laugh and she smiles in return, happy to see you smiling. </p><p>“There is only one of me.” You reply. “And I have taste!” </p><p>“Of course you do.” Evie says, trying to get a rise out of you. You scoff, faking offense with a hand over your heart. </p><p>“My taste is impeccable.” You reply. Evie shrugs and you scoff louder just to make her laugh. </p><p>“You know, you always tease me,” you walk into a clearing, it’s dusting of leaves would make a scenic spot for drawing, “I’ve had enough, Evie Frye.” </p><p>“And what will you do about it, Miss Bell?’ She asks, still obviously joking. You pounce, taking her by the shoulders and rolling with her in the grass. You’re happy you decided to go easy on the dress for this weekend, anything heavier would have made you a brick in the dirt.</p><p>It’s very playful, how you tackle each other and giggle. Eventually, she gets you pinned, wrists shoved against the dirt below. Panting, you both look at each other. Fantasies swim in your head, her panting above you, one hand holding your wrists as the other hikes up your skirts- that book one of the ladies at the library recommended you had put too many fantasies of Evie in your head. </p><p>“We’re like children.” You giggle. She giggles in return, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“And you thought I would find you boring.” She says as she sits up, pulling you with her. She helps you get a few leaves out of your hair. </p><p>“I suppose I was wrong.” You say as you begin to walk back. She slips her arm through yours. </p><p>You haven’t been inside the family-suite since you arrived. One of your cousin’s children had brought up your luggage and told you they were putting new linens on for the cold so you hadn’t thought to check the sleep arrangements. </p><p>There’s only one bed. You gulp as you look at it. It’s a large bed, fitting for a family-suite, but that means you’ll have to share a bed with Evie. It’s only one night, you tell yourself as you start to prepare for bed. The sun had sunk while you were still walking back and the sky was quickly turning dark. It was going to rain, you could tell. </p><p>“These blankets seem heavy enough.” Evie’s voices gains your attention as you undo the lacing on your corset. She’s already in her chemise, hair down and ready for bed. </p><p>You look away quickly. She’s gorgeous even in her night clothes. You should have brought the nicer chemise, the one with more frills, maybe even the pink one- what were you thinking? </p><p>“Heavy enough for whom?” You ask as you take your hair down. Dressed in only your chemise you feel bare and cold, anxious to get in bed. </p><p>“For you, I assume.” Evie says. “You’re always cold, after all.”</p><p>“Alec is the same. It’s a family thing.” You say as you pull back the blankets and slip under. She’s already in bed, sitting up with the blankets on her legs and a book in her hand. </p><p>“Still researching?” You ask, leaning over to take a look. She closes the book quickly but you get a peak at the cover- it’s the same book you read that gave you fantasies of Evie! </p><p>“Always.” She says. “There may be something I missed.”</p><p>“Is it not enough to enjoy my company?” You joke, smiling up at her as you wrap yourself in blankets. </p><p>“I have an inkling you only desire me to lay with you for my body heat.” No, you think, I wish for you to lay with me so that I may feel you pressed against me all night and dream of taking you to bed every night. </p><p>“I have no response.” You reply. “I’m quite cold.” </p><p>Evie chuckles and pulls you up to lay with her. When she’s satisfied with the position she opens her book again. In this position, you can hear her heartbeat and feel her breathing as her chest rises and falls. You try to focus on keeping calm and falling asleep. </p><p>Her hand rests on your head, fingers massaging your scalp and only pausing to flip the page. You want to stay like this forever, warm in her embrace. </p><p>—</p><p>In the morning, you wake up to the sound of rain pattering against the window. Evie is awake already but she hasn’t gotten out of bed. Her arms are wrapped around you, your legs tangled together. You rub your eyes, grimacing as you detangle yourself. </p><p>“Come back to bed.” Evie purrs, her hands stretching across the empty space you left behind. </p><p>“I have to use the toilet.” You mumble in a sleepy voice. When you come back she’s already begun to get dressed, although she seems reluctant to do so. </p><p>“Your cousin came by while you were in the toilet.” Evie says. “He said the carriage has arrived.” </p><p>“Oh.” You reply, beginning to get dressed as well. </p><p>You struggle to put on your necklace in the end, your gloves hinder your fingers more than you’d admit to. Evie approaches you from behind and silently takes the necklace from your hands. She clasps it quickly and you swear you feel her bend down and lay a kiss on the back of your neck but when you turn around she’s already across the room. </p><p>You start to walk down to the carriage, holding onto Evie’s arm to keep from slipping in the rain. Your raincoat is doing good at keeping you dry but does nothing to keep you warm. </p><p>“Oh, Y/n!” Anne hurried towards the carriage as you get in. She hands you a small case that’s warm to the touch. “This will keep your hands warm. I know how much you despise the cold.” </p><p>“Thank you, Anne. It’s a very thoughtful gift.” You reply, pressing the case between your hands. It probably has some charcoal in it, judging by the heat that radiates off of it.</p><p>“Have a safe trip!” Anne says as she runs away, desperate to get out of the cold rain. </p><p>“What a nice little invention.” You mutter as the carriage pulls out. It’s keeping your hands warm and for that you’re thankful. </p><p>“Would you ever live out here, one day?” Evie asks as the carriage pulls through the woods. It’s been about an hour since you picked up your book and began to read. You glance out the window. </p><p>“I should like to.” You say. “I desire a calm life.” </p><p>“And yet you fight for justice every day.” Evie says. </p><p>“It’s only three hours from the city. Perhaps I would choose a closer spot, if I could.” You think of what a glory it would be to own land, it’s a fantasy you often thought about. </p><p>Sadly, women can’t own land, that you know. You’ve often thought of having Alec put his name on it but leave it to you, you could write him if anything was wrong that you needed permission to fix but otherwise the land would be yours. </p><p>“The creed owns land about thirty minutes outside the city. It’s wooded and gorgeous.” Evie says. You humm. It’s one of the first times she’s ever spoken about the creed and what it does. </p><p>“Would you live there?” You say. “When you become old enough to stop going on missions?” </p><p>“Perhaps. More than likely I would live in London still, ready to assist the younger assassin’s in research.” </p><p>“But if you had a choice?” Evie looks at you. Talking of freedoms you didn’t have with other women was strongly advised against but Evie didn’t seem like the type to follow the traditional woman’s path. </p><p>“If I had a choice.” She leans in. “I would marry my ‘certain someone’ and take them to the property. I would finally be in possession of a domestic life.” </p><p>“Why don’t you?” You ask, leaned forward to meet her gaze. “This person is the luckiest person to live if they receive your hand.” </p><p>“The time is not right.” Evie says. “Besides, who would warm you then?” </p><p>She puts her hands on your cheeks and the warmth in them flares over your frigid skin. You giggle, pulling away. </p><p>“I would have to warm myself.” You suggest. Evie tsks, picking her book back up. </p><p>“What a horrible fate.” She jokes. </p><p>You spend the rest of the trip reading silently across from each other. You don’t notice her sideways glances at you, or the admiration in her eyes when she does so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. she invites me out (to dance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a quick filler chapter. Chapter five is going to be a long one (hopefully). Please enjoy Miss Bell's reaction to Evie inviting her to a dance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sister dear!” Alec calls for you from downstairs in the workshop. “You’ve got mail.” </p><p>“Could it be?” You ask yourself as you get up from your vanity and rush downstairs. Alec hands your mail to you but you’re sorely disappointed. You were hoping to hear back from Mr. Darwin, you’d sent him a very complimentary letter on his recent research under a amle pseudonym. </p><p>You open the letter to find an invitation to a small gathering enclosed. The invitation is from Evie, asking you to be her plus one. Evie’s plus one? You check the address again but she had it right completely. You know that Alec wants to talk to her later, so she’ll be here, but you’re becoming more nervous as time passes. Why would she invite you? </p><p>You’re so focused on your work that you don’t hear the twins enter. Evie taps you on the shoulder and you gasp, turning around in surprise. </p><p>“Evie-” You say, startled surprise turning into happiness. </p><p>“Did you get my invitation?” She asks. Alec and Jacob step outside, discussing something that involves blighters and voltaic grenades, leaving you alone with Evie. </p><p>“I-I did.” You reply. “Is this a mission?” </p><p>“I need to survey the building the gathering is held in but other than that… I want a dance from you.” Evie says. A dance? You blush. </p><p>“I shall accept then.” You decide. You put the date on the calendar in the workshop, effectively letting Alec know you’ll be gone on that day. Evie joins you in walking outside just in time to see the two blighters that have been especially rude this week get fried by your voltaic bombs. </p><p>You turn away as Jacob charges them, the sound of his knife thrusting out from his gauntlet being the only indicator to any change. All three of them come back inside when the deed is done. You hadn each of the twins a few bombs and Jacob sets off with your brother to go destroy a few of Starrick’s transmitters. </p><p>‘That will surely set him back some.” You think aloud with glee. Evie smiles. “Destroying even a small part of Starrick’s empire brings me indescribable joy.” </p><p>“I believe we may share the same sentiment.” Evie says. You stare at her, unashamed to be taking in the artwork you gratefully see almost weekly. </p><p>“I must be going.” Evie says after another moment passes of watching Jacob and Alec drive the carriage down the street. </p><p>“I shall see you again soon.” You say as she walks away, admiring her. Everything she does is beautiful to you, the way she walks, the way she talks, that serious look she gets when she’s being given a mission. </p><p>As you approach your desk, you open your sketchbook and pick up your charcoal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i wanna kiss you (until i lose my breath)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Were it not for Evie's assassin work, you would have stayed much longer at the ball. But then, how can you complain when the night ended the way it did?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You smooth out the lines of your gown nervously as you wait at your doorstep for Evie’s carriage to arrive. Your anxiety coils in your gut like a snake. What if she didn’t like the dress? Or the hair? Maybe it was an odd style but the magazine said it was high in fashion and it took you nearly thirty minutes to do! Your gloved hands cling together, the small case Anne had given you is between them to keep them warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black carriage rolls up and Evie steps out, holding the door open for you. You’re so stunned you can’t move. She’s wearing red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You feel faint all of a sudden. Her shoulders are exposed, her hair done to frame her face instead of pulled back like she does for missions. Her gloves are satin, and they shimmer prettily as she takes your hand to help you step up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous.” Evie says, reaching across to hold your hands. “That dress suits you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You say, blushing with a wide smile. “You look good as well. I.. I didn't think I would see the day where you wore a dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me.” Evie says, back stiff because of the corset. “I would not wear this for any simple occasion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would do so for me?” You ask. Evie looks at you with something warm in her eyes you’ve never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should you ask it of me, I would wear whatever you desired.’ Your mind follows her words into thinking of her in her chemise during that night at your cousin’s. You desired to see her in much less. You blush deeply and she giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage comes to a stop and the driver steps down to give you both his hand as you step out. You slip your arm through hers as you enter the building. It’s a dancing hall, already filled with mingling guests. You hand prettily on Evie’s arm, much to her delight, as she discusses business with many people. You have never made yourself known as an inventor under your name, always choosing a pseudonym to escape ridicule from undesirable men. So, there’s no reason for you to be interested in the business of men and Evie. Truthfully, their business is not at all interesting; they seem to be bankers of some kind, talking money and stocks a lot more than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle along to their jokes, holding onto Evie’s arm and pressing close to her. She loves every second of it, often soothing a hand over yours and rubbing her thumb along the back of your hand. Between two layers of gloves, you can barely feel it, and so you wish for nothing more than to pull the gloves off and feel her skin on yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The time for dancing has begun.” Evie says. She takes you by the hand and guides you onto the floor. You giggle as you begin to dance, the skirts of your dresses flowing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles as you dance together, watching you with happiness in her eyes. You haven’t been dancing in so long, you realize, it’s fun to finally be out again. The last time anyone took you dancing, your mother was still trying to find you a suitable man. You let Evie pull you off the dance floor towards the refreshments after a few songs. Silently, you take a drink of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Evie leans in to whisper, her eyes elsewhere. “Grab a table and wait for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me waiting long.” You say, flirting. Dancing gives you much confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She leaves a kiss on your cheek and your heart nearly explodes. You stand still at the refreshment table as she walks swiftly away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t....dream of it…” You repeat her words back to yourself. You shake yourself from this trance she has placed you in and begin to look for a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a seat, watching the dancers on the floor and sipping on your recently acquired wine. Several men begin to eye you from afar and you shift uncomfortably. Should they ask you for a dance you shall deny them, of that you are sure. But, if Evie is studying this area for a mission, could these men be her targets? One of them approaches the table and you make a quick decision to accept this dance. You may be able to isolate him to further help Evie should she give you a signal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” He holds out his hand, an offering you had been known to refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.” You slip your hand into his. He pulls you onto the floor, dancing easily with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” He says in your ear as he pulls you in, his hot breath fans over your ear, “it’s a dangerous life to live when you associate with an assassin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An assassin?” You ask. Playing dumb came easily to you, especially after a glass of wine. Alec would call you a lightweight, were he to see you now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not play dumb with me, Miss Bell.” He says. How does he know your name? Panic begins to rise in your throat. You should have brought the knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie Frye came with you tonight.” He says, eyes sharp as they stare down at you. You try not not waver. “She means to kill me, are you aware?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should have been a better man.” You say. He twists up his face at you, obviously angry at your insult, but you couldn't be more proud of yourself for saying it. When the dance ends, you walk swiftly away, trying to find Evie in the sea of people. She taps you on the shoulder and you smile as you turn around and face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must make ourselves scarce now, I’m afraid.” Evie says, her gown taken off and changed into her normal outfit. You let her take you by the arm and you giggle sweet as you’re removed from the party. You gulp down your last glass of wine, obtained when looking for her, and leave the cup by the door as she drags you away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a fun time.” You say as she helps you into the carriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall dance with you whenever you ask.” Evie says. You smile, looking down at your gloved hands. You wish to pull them off, cross the gap between the two of you, take her face in your hands, and kiss her passionately. It may be the wine, or maybe the dancing, making you think so naughtily of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall you?” You ask. Your head swims with the wine. “Whenever I ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would dance with you in the carriage, were it any bigger.” Your eyes widen at her words, blushing deeply. That was a line from the one book you had in common, the male character had taken the female lead to a ball and after flirting with her all night he had kissed her and touched her right in the carriage on the way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” You stutter, looking away from her and blushing an even darker shade of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Evie asks, her hands reach across to hold your own and you open your mouth, expecting yourself to says something but nothing comes out. What has gotten into her tonight? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cold.” You mumble, the image of Evie leaning over and pulling you in to kiss her vivid in your mind. A drunk brain was hard to control, your brother often warned, now you believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re flushed.” She removes a hand from holding yours to feel your forehead. “Are you sick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie- I’m-” How do you say it? How do you tell her that you want nothing more than a sweetly domestic life with her? She smirks and you realize that she knows exactly what she’s doing- she wants to make you blush! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what you’re doing!” You scold, brain fogged from the win. She chuckles and leans closer, her face barely inches from yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” She asks. Your eyes move from her eyes to her lips and then back up. Kiss me, your mind screams, kiss me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re a- you’re such a flirt!” You continue, struggling to get your words out. She smiles, fully smiles, like this is the most entertainment she’s ever gotten out of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Her hands move out of yours and run up your arms, smiling even wider as your skin sprouts goosebumps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie..” You nearly whine, a plea for her to stop teasing you. Embarrassed, you squirm in your seat, desperate to have her kiss you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, darling?” She asks, leaning in even closer. Your lips connect and you relax, body pressing up towards her as you put your gloved hand on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue to kiss, her hands roaming over your clothed torso as she’s pressing you into the padded leather seats of the carriage. You inhale deeply through your nose, desperate to keep kissing her until you die of old age. She pulls away and you open your eyes to look up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” You say, grasping onto the lapels of her jacket and pulling her back down to kiss you again. She giggles, her hands taking you by the wrist to remove your hands and distance herself from you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have arrived home.” Evie says, removing herself from you and exiting the carriage. You straighten out your dress and hair, taking a deep breath before you attempt to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” You say once you step out of the carriage, calmed suddenly by the cold night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Miss Bell.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. your love (confirmed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after the ball the twins drop by to discuss a new mission with Alec and Evie invites you out for a walk afterward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stumble through the door, tipsy and feeling like you had just won a fortune. Alec meets you in the living room, sitting on the couch reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, sister.” He says as you kick off your shoes and hang your coat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” You address him before disappearing to your room. You cover yourself with your blankets, the door left open to allow the heat in, and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, you wash up and head downstairs once you’re ready for the day. You sat at your desk, a dull headache beating behind your eyes. Alec makes a show of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>as loud as humanly possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he bounds down the stairs. You look over your shoulder to glare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will end you.” You warn, eyes shooting daggers into him. He smiles happily, enjoying your suffering, and walks over to place a kiss to the top of your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such hollow threats are unbecoming.” He says, still joking with you. You get to your feet, holding a strip of leather you intended to use for your invention that was now becoming a tool for you to beat Alec with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs loudly and joyfully as you wack him on the arm with it. You scowl at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it not a fun night?” He asks when you sit back down after threatening him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was enjoyable.” You say. “I enjoy spending time with Miss Frye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.” He replies and you turn around to look back at him. He’s aware, you know because you told him, about your affection for women. It’s why he doesn’t introduce you to men anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only wants you to be happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” You say as you turn around. “If I were to date Miss Frye, would you accept us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alec says, turning back to his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” You say, able to turn back to your work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At three o’clock, there’s a knock at the door. Alec answers it to reveal Evie and Jacob. They talk with Alec about a few of your lines being interrupted but you’re so invested in your work that you aren’t listening at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n.” You jump when Evie’s hand settles on your shoulder. With a gasp, you whip your head around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie-” You cut yourself off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn't even realize you came by.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Evie says, smiling down at you. “Would you walk with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, standing up and putting on your jacket. She leads you out of the house and towards the park nearby, your arm linked with hers. You try not to stare, try not to think about the way she leaned over you in the carriage last night, the way her hands felt over your dress and they slid up and down your sides.... You fail miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About last night…” Evie says as you enter the park. There are barely any people around at all, you observe. You look at her while she talks, waiting for her to tell you it could never happen again, that she was interested in your like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...was that alright?” She asks. Your heart relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You answer. “I enjoyed it very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am relieved.” Evie says, laying her hand over yours. You smile up at her and lean your head on her shoulder, happy to exist with her knowing that she enjoyed kissing you as much as you her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. i fight (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One night, after dinner, when you're all alone in your house; Evie comes by with a stab wound and a few nasty people following her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days pass with no more visits from Evie. You successfully send your very stressed brother away to your mother’s, knowing full well the attention from her will leave him much more relaxed than when he left. She always favored Alec but you couldn’t find it in your heart to care, would she be any closer to you she would be appalled to know you’re in love with Evie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you sat upstairs one afternoon, having eaten dinner already, working on your sketchbook; you hear a knock on your window. You look over and quickly close your sketchbook when Evie opens the window and slips inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for coming in like this.” Evie says as she teeters on her feet, obviously hurt. “I’m being chased and I couldn’t return to the train.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no matter.” You get to your feet and take Evie by the shoulders, guiding her to a chair. She groans, hand held over her side. “You’re hurt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” She says. “Help me get this off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugs at her clothes and you help her get undressed, trying to think beyond the panic of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evie’s hurt, she could die, she can’t die</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a first aid kit?” She asks. You nod, rushing down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stop dead in your tracks, however, when you come face to face with people who must be Evie’s attackers. Two Templars are ripping your workshop apart, obviously looking for Evie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” One of them points to you and stomps up to you. “Where is Evie Frye?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- I don’t anyone by that name.” You stutter, backing away from him. Where’s your knife? Can you get to it? What is going to happen if they find Evie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do! We saw her come into this building!” The Templar who is standing over you lifts his hand and backhands you, his rings scraping across your cheek. Your head whips to the side and you hold your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How unhonorable of you to lay your hand on a woman.” Jacob’s voice comes from behind the man and you flinch as you hear his gauntlet deploy the blade within it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie- Evie needs the first aid kit.” You say to him, your eyes still closed. “I can’t look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back upstairs. I’ll bring the first aid kit.” Jacob says, rushing around your workshop. You find the stairs and head back up them, reaching Evie before Jacob does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jacob is bringing the first aid kit- there were-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face.” Evie cuts you off. She doesn’t look as pale now, perhaps she’s calmed down some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were two templars downstairs.” You say. Worriedly, she tilts your head to look at the scars. Jacob hands you the first aid kit, his arm lifted up to shield his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie lifts her chemise and you clean the wound on her side, your hands shaking. She places her hand over your wrist and you look up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” She says. She leans forward, pressing her forehead to yours. “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” You mirror her, pulling your head away to continue treating her wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leans her head back, leaning back against the chair and gripping onto the sides as you wrap up the wound. You sit on the other chair when you’re done and Evie calls for Jacob, asking him to bring them fresh water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She reaches out for your hand. “I never meant for you to be hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” You say, reaching up to touch the deep scratches on your face. Jacob leaves you fresh water and some of the leftovers from your dinner before he goes off to find the other templars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it.” Evie says as she eats, the first building block to healing according to the book you read. You begin to fill your bathtub with water for her to wash up in, filling the pots for hot water and putting them over the fireplace in your room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands, approaching you as you wash your hands. You turn around, facing her. Her chemise is bloody and still wet with her own blood and the blood all over her is starting to dry. You wonder what’s her and what isn’t. She touches your face with one hand, tilting it to the side, and presses a wet cloth with antiseptic to your cheek. You hiss and she leans forward, laying a kiss to your forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” She whispers. “I should have known better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Evie, really.” You lean into her. Briefly, you think that her blood is going to stain your dress. You can’t find the will to care, not as she presses her wet cheek to your hair, apologizing for letting you get hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing.” You lightly scold, pulling away to wipe her tears. “I know what you do, who you are, if I didn’t want you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I didn't love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I wouldn’t be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” She asks. You nod and press up on your toes to kiss her. She kisses you back, still sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back up.” You say, hands on her shoulders. “I have to get undressed to bathe with you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll bathe with me?” Evie asks. She smirks, looking across at you flirtatiously despite having just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dirty too.” You reason, though now you’re beginning to turn a little red. “And your blood got on my dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I apologize.” Evie says sarcastically. You glare at her and she laughs. Her laughter descents quickly into pain as she grips her side. Once you’re down to your chemise and only your chemise you re-examine her wound. The bleeding has stopped and she should be fine to get in the bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pour in the hot water and help Evie in first. The water covers her to her chest and you look away out of respect, blushing deeply. Why is it that the first time you see her naked is when she’s injured and your workshop is attacked by templars? She leans her arms on the edges of the tub and you settle in between her legs, leaning back gently so as to not hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water is warm and it slowly turns a translucent pink color as you both wash up. She runs the damp cloth, saturated with soap, across your shoulders and down your chest. You try to stay still, stay conscious of the fact that she was injured but then she shifts behind you and starts kissing your neck. You tilt your head to the side, baring your throat to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie…” You sigh, already giving in, “you’re injured..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been hurt worse. This is a scratch.” She replies, smirking against your neck. You humm, sliding further into the warm water. Her hands skim over your arms, fingers reaching your own and tangling them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still…” You have no remaining argument in you. You’re putty in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stay there with her until the water gets cold, eventually turning around to kiss her, kneeling between her legs. Once you get out, you rewrap her wound and let her but a bandage with some medicine on your cheek. The bed is warmer with the addition of her and you make sure, this time, to put on the pink chemise with the extra lace at the top. She pulls you in and kisses you just as you get the blankets over you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired.” You complain. She smiles sleepily. “Stop kissing me, go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could kiss you in my sleep.” She argues, but when you finish giggling at her she’s already asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. she tastes (like a dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio shows up at your workshop requesting your help with a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec returns home a week late, bringing you back gifts from mother and father that you hadn’t asked for or needed, and looking like he’d spent a week doing nothing but eating and reading. You were happy for him, truly, even as you bitterly read your mother’s letter that suggested you find a husband soon. You would ignore that sentence of the letter, you surmised, as you folded it up and stored it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had sewn you a dress and your father had bought you several new pieces of jewelry. He doted on you, even now as you had grown into adulthood. As you were putting the gifts away, Jacob and Evie came by with Henry. You had begun to rate the severity of the issue by how many people came. If it was one of the rooks, the issue could be done with in ten minutes. One of the twins meant they probably just needed information. Both twins meant this was a hard mission. All three meant you were probably going to have to participate in some way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All three! What a pleasant surprise!” Alec shakes Henry’s hand, having not seen him in some time. You smiled politely at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe the pleasure is all yours, Alec.” Henry says. It’s as you assumed- they need you out of the workshop for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is amiss?” You ask with worry, looking at Evie. She takes your hand, the first gesture of romance you’ve displayed in front of either of your siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. We simply… need a distraction.” Evie says. You look between the three of them as the realization that they want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the distraction dawns on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no way. Listen, I support you, I always will, but I can’t be tangled up in your business. I have enough-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll only take an hour, Miss Bell.” Henry tries to reason with you. “All you would have to do is talk to us and then sit in one spot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to attack a target that’s been tracking us for some time.” Evie says. “We’re thinking that if we talk to you in a very public place, they’ll try to corner you for information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when they corner me?” You ask, already nervous. Evie squeezes your hand, a comforting presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have already stopped them.” Jacob says. Still, you can’t stop the nervous feeling in your gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” You ask. Evie smiles, she knows you’re already in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The market on twelfth street.” She replies. “All we need you to do is to talk to us, take this paper, and walk around like you’re looking for something for a while until I come back to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She holds out a piece of paper that’s completely blank but from a distance you wouldn’t be able to tell the content of it. You look from the paper back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” You give in. “I suppose I could help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Miss Bell.” Henry says, smiling at you. You smile in return, still holding onto Evie’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you go-“ You stop Evie before she can follow Jacob and Henry outside. From the workshop, Alec can’t see you, it’s the perfect time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Evie asks. Shyly, you press up against her to kiss her. Her lips taste like berries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How shall I ever learn to control myself around you?” She says when you pull back, pressing an extra kiss to your cheek that leaves you blushing red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With significant will-power.” You tease. She smirks, letting go of your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear that day shall never come.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. a small death (by your hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the mission, Evie escorts you home. (this is a smut chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took me so long! I have chronic depression that gives me really bad 'lows' and i hit one of those recently. Luckily, AC Syndicate is my comfort game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You tuck your coin purse under your coat and start to walk. Evie, Jacob, and Mr. Green are already there by the time you get there and you approach them. You feel -and probably look- like a nervous wreck. Evie soothes her hands over yours, smiling at you with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She’s in serious mode, no jokes today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Jacob hands you the paper and you tuck it into your pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go buy something pretty.” Evie slips some coins into your hand and you nod, walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to focus on the pretty fabric of the stands in the market, reaching out to touch them and feel their weight. Perhaps you could buy some fabric to make new stockings, your winter ones are getting thin. Or maybe you could buy a small amount of something expensive to make a necklace. You could surprise Evie one night in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the necklace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought makes your cheeks burn. You glance over your shoulder to see a group of five blighters making their way towards you. Five of them versus three assassins? You clutch your hand together, fingers worrying the fabric of your gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you!” The woman of the five shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” You point to your chest, looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The biggest guy, bald and broad, takes you by the wrist. You gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming with us.” He tugs you as he begins to walk and you stumble after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Unhand me!” You tug at his hand, attempting to make a scene. The sharpness of a knife presses through your layers against your back and you freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, my lady, don’t go making a scene now.” One the other men presses in close to you to whisper in your ear and you shiver in disgust and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drag you into an alley and throw you against the wall. They hold you down by your shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the assassins?” The woman asks, a knife in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Assassins?” You ask. She hums. “Assassins aren’t real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know better than to lie.” She threatens, getting closer to you. You struggle against the men holding you against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- I don’t know anything-“ you keep struggling, eyes squeezed shut. She pushes your coat aside and brings the cold steel to your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade is so sharp, she barely applies any pressure and the blade digs into your skin. You open your mouth to scream but one of the people holding you down promptly smacks a hand over it. You feel the knife pull away and the men holding you down weaken their hold before they’re gone completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n..” Evie puts her hands on your shoulders and attempts to pull you into a hug but you push against her chest, eyes still squeezed shut, brain caught in a blinding panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n!” Evie says, a little more firm, and your eyes fly open to meet hers. You sigh and sink into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You mumble her name into her chest, the weight of your panic backing off of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did very well, darling.” Evie says, pulling away to lay a kiss over your lips. Shocked back into your regular self you look around, finding Jacob and Mr. Green with their backs turned wrangling the woman they were after into handcuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just-“ you begin to protest, collecting yourself. She laughs quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I can, lover.” You go white and then red in under a second, much to her amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got it handled.” Evie says, looking to her fellow assassins. “Let me escort you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How..” you reel from her quick change in mood from serious to flirtatious. “How kind of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall never treat you wrong.” She links her arm with yours and leans down to kiss you on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time you arrive home, Alec has already left for his meeting with the investors. He won’t be home until late, probably not until the sun has gone down. Were you to ask her to stay, you would be alone with Evie for atleast five hours until Alec got home. Your erotic novel that you cherished so much is sitting with a false cover on the coffee table in the living room, you wonder if you could make some tea and sit with Evie while you read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay?” You ask her as you shed your coat. The nick on your chest is just that- a small nick that looked like something Alec would do to his jaw while shaving, it had barely bled at all. “I could make tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea sounds lovely, darling.” Evie says. You fill the kettle and hang over the fire to boil, setting up two cups with tea, milk, and sugar in the meantime. When you walk back into the living room Evie isn’t there. You peak into your room and embarrassment clutches your heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s looking through your sketchbooks. She looks up at you and smiles, turning the pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they all of me?” She asks. You go red completely, your whole body heating up. You nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” You trail off. “I think you’re beautiful.” You say, watching her as she flips through them. She smiles, setting the sketchbook down. She approaches you, the fall of her steps making your heartbeat pick up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She draws you in with a hand on your back and kisses you. You wrap your arms around her shoulders and neck, fingers stretching into her hair as you kiss her back. You whimper into her mouth as she explores your own with her tongue. How was she so good at this? Her hands tighten on your waits and you gasp, so quick to be desperate for her after fantasizing for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull away in shock as the kettle begins to whistle and she laughs. You giggle as you walk away, pulling the kettle off the fire and pouring the tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the tea.” Evie’s voice being behind you so suddenly makes you jump. She had snuck up so quickly you didn’t even notice her. You giggle, turning around in her arms to kiss her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love.” Evie whispers between kisses. Your skin turns to gooseflesh as she pushes your neckerchief to the side to kiss your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you-” You gulp, struggling to find the words as you begin to burn hotter and hotter. “Won’t you take me to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.” She whispers into your ear, pulling away to lead you to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kiss her as she undoes your dress, trying to blindly undo her clothes in the process. Giggling against your lips, she pushes your dress to the floor and begins to untie the lacing of your petticoats and corset. Within minutes, both of you are stripped down to your chemises, the cold air nipping at your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie.” You whisper her name into the air. She sighs, lips pressed to your neck as she lowers you onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say my name again.” She says, voice heavy as her hands roam your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You half-moan half-whine. Her eyes are lidded heavily, pupils dilated with lust. She parts your legs to stand between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now.” Evie says, almost as if she’s scolding you. “Don’t whine, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” You insist, hands reaching up for her. She kisses you, hiking up your chemise before pulling it over your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flip her onto her back, now straddling her waist. You trail kisses from her neck to her thighs, kneeling at the edge of them bed to fit your head between her thighs. Your erotica novel was coming in handy, you thought, as you pushed your mouth against her to lick at her lips and clitoris. The noises she make spur you on, hands pressed against her inner thighs as you fingers tangle in your hair, pulling it from it’s beautiful styling into a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moan against her, enjoying this more than anything you’ve ever done. Her back arches, hands moving from your hair to hold your hands. You look up at her, the beauty that is the woman you love, while you lap and lick between her thighs like you were made for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n.. darling..” She moans your name as she orgasms, hips twitching against your mouth. You don’t want to stop, not even as she twitches in the aftermath of her pleasure. She pulls you up, enveloping you in a heated kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must return the favor.” She whispers against your lips. She moves you onto your back, lips sucking bruises into your neck that leave you gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels up your sides, hands roaming with lustful intent as she lingers above your hips to mark you there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to put my hand on your hip while we’re out and remind you of tonight for days to come.” Something about the insinuation of Evie pressing her fingers into your hip over your dress, pushing on the bruises she’s leaving until they feel tender makes you moan, heat pooling in your gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie.” You whimper as her breath ghosts over your clit. “Evie, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep saying my name, precious.” She spreads your thighs and licks at your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body reacts like a sprung coil, back arching and legs spreading wider. She moans, fingers digging into the skin of your thighs. One hand leaves your thigh and a few seconds later you feel a finger prodding at your hole. You moan louder, legs beginning to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” You ask. Evie pulls away to watch as her finger sinks into you. You grind your hips down, an arm thrown over your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty girl.” Evie soothes a hand over your stomach and you arch your back further at the sweet words. “I wish I could take a picture of you with my eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie.” You moan. “It feels so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushes a second finger in and your body goes tense. You hadn’t understood before, what the novel meant when it said ‘feeling full’, but now you think you can. Your orgasm approaches you with astonishing speed when she returns her mouth to you and pumps her fingers in and out of you. Your legs shake and your voice wavers in a call of her name as your pleasure overtakes you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls away slowly, if not a little reluctantly, and pushes away the covers to pull you under and lay with you, kissing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an exhausting activity.” You remark. You both giggle, continuing to kiss and cuddle as the sky turns dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the door closed and locked, Alec can’t check in on you. You play with her hair as she lays against your chest until she falls asleep and you easily follow suit. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. busy (with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up in Evie’s arms and watch her leave knowing you’ll see her later on the train.  (this has some smut in it but not a lot)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning is cold and rainy. You wake slowly, the heavy warmth that Evie allows to pour out of her skin enveloping you in an embrace you loathe to leave. You take a deep breath which seems to wake her; her eyes open and peer up at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec is awake.” You whisper against her forehead, listening to the footsteps in the workshop below your room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall be quiet.” Evie whispers back, tilting her head up to kiss you. You sink into the kiss, content to lay in bed and sleepily kiss all morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go.” You ask, staring into her big blue eyes. She smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must.” She replies, getting out of bed. Her steps are so soft and quiet as she dresses that she doesn’t even creak a board of wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come by the train today, I believe I know someone who could benefit from your inventions that is going to be on the train today.” Evie says as she leans over your now shivering form on the bed. You smooth out the lines on her coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall see you soon then.” You say, gripping onto the lapels of her coat to pull her in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so hard to leave you?” Evie groans, peppering your jaw with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am irresistible.” You reply, meaning to be joking and sly but she makes an agreeing noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I missed breakfast.” She wonders aloud. She lays you down on the bed from kneeling in front her. “Or perhaps breakfast has woken up for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie, what are you- oh!” You gasp as she hikes up the chemise you had gotten up last night and slipped on to keep out the cold and pushes her head between your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do try and stay quiet, my love.” She says between kisses on your thighs. “What a surprise it would be to your brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie.” You gasp her name as she licks between your legs, indulging herself in her ‘breakfast’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cant your hips against her face, hands entangled with hers. She has you orgasming in mere minutes, your moans muffled in your throat from how tightly your lips are closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How-“ Evie crawls up to kiss you. “How am I meant to go on with my day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my love.” She says. “After last night I find myself unable to resist you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie-“ you blush, head turned away. She has a way with words, that much is for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we have that book in common.” She helps you to sit up, legs still slightly shaking. “Perhaps I shall make the scenes come to life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage chapter flashes through your mind. The mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Evie sneaking her hand up your skirts in a carriage on the way home from a ball, wine on her lips, one gloved hand pinning your arms to your chest as a bare one nudges your legs apart- the driver so close to hearing- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Evie coos, planting kisses on your cheeks. “Perhaps I shall have to read the book again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” You mumble, still embarrassed. She giggles, planting one more kiss to your lips before hopping out the window into the rainy streets of London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You begin to dress slowly, fixing yourself up for the day on weak legs and a hungry stomach. You fix tea and an early lunch for you and Alec before sitting down at your desk. Work begins with few words between you or Alec, Starrick has been brutal to your lines recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ready yourself for the walk to the train station. Evie’s train stops twice at the station in your neighborhood- once at twelve and again at three. You packed some sandwiches and some tea in a bottle wrapped in a towel to keep it warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m off to my meeting Alec, I won’t be long.” You press a friendly kiss to the side of his head and he hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step onto the train, walking by some of Evie’s employees to get to the office. The train is warm, something you’re thankful for as your hands begin to feel the biting cold of winter. Evie stands up as you walk in, Jacob and Mr. Green green you kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought sandwiches and tea.” You say, setting down your basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind, Miss. Bell.” Mr. Green says as he takes the sandwich you give him. Jacob and Evie both thank you and Evie offers you a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” You say once everyone is finished eating their lunch. You gain their attention. “Who did you want me to meet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the next car over.” Evie says, walking with you behind her across the cars. She turns around to take your hands and help you cross over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question is standing with Agnes, the owner of the train. He’s short but his hat makes up for his height, dressed smartly and he looks held together well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wynert.” Evie gains his attention. “This is the woman I told you about, Y/n Bell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Bell!” Ned reaches out to shake your hand and you do so firmly. “So nice to meet you. I believe we’re both facing the same enemy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Starrick, correct?” You say, sitting down at the table with her. Evie stands at the entrance, leaning on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He’s been hijacking my cargo for some time. I was hoping we could make a business deal.” Mr. Wynert says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of deal?” You ask. He fishes around in his bag for a contract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to connect our telegram lines. With the information that your brother and his partner get about Starrick’s movements, I’ll be able to better protect the cargo he desires to take or reroute them.” He explains. You slide the contract towards you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I take this? For my brother and his partner?” You ask. Mr. Wynery nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He says. “I have a copy for myself, should they make a decision, let me know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” You say. You put the contract in your bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Bell.” Mr. Wynert says, shaking your hand again before he gets up and leaves. You suppose Americans are all business and no talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother has a partner?” Evie asks, sliding into the booth to sit across from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me.” You whisper. “I work under a pseudonym.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Evie says. She reaches across to take your hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must go back to business, darling.” She says. Her hands are cold and you can feel the leather of her gauntlet pressing into your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As should I.” You smile across to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie kisses you before you exit the train, the tea you made on her lips. You go home, feeling like you had the world. A beautiful woman like Evie’s heart in your hands, a business proposition that looked pretty good, the promise of defeating Starrick on the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother~” you call for Alec as you open the door. You hear him groan from inside the workshop and your heart clenches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec?” You call as you press the door open. It’s nothing- Alec is asleep at his desk, growing as he snores. You relax and sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You move his pen and papers away from him and fondly smile down at him. Your little brother, so determined. You place the contract on top of his papers and sit down at your own desk, beginning your work again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment!! It really encourages me!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>